


薛定谔的男友3

by kisskiss_bangbang



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisskiss_bangbang/pseuds/kisskiss_bangbang





	薛定谔的男友3

应昊茗觉得陈伟霆仿佛知道他所有的敏感点，每一处都“照顾”地十分周到。这人温热湿润的舌头舔过他胸前的红豆，之后就如认准了这小小的美食了一般，只专心于这一点，惹得应昊茗不满地用膝盖蹭了蹭陈伟霆胯下的一包鼓起。  
陈伟霆抬起头，如同平常一般笑着看应昊茗。应昊茗明知道他在装傻，可精虫上脑那管得了那么多，被蹂躏过的地方红肿不堪，没被碰过的地方又十分渴求被亲吻，他努力撑起身体把另一边胸靠近陈伟霆，雾蒙蒙的眼睛示意他不要冷落这里。  
亲吻和手上的动作陈伟霆一个都没落下，他隔着棉质内裤抚摸对方性器，内裤前面已经被性器渗出的液体已经被弄湿了。应昊茗挣扎着想要挣脱内裤的桎梏，陈伟霆哄着他把腰抬高，单手替他脱下内裤，也抓住了机会把想摸的地方都摸了一遍。  
想被爱抚……想被进入……想被填满……被欲望占据头脑的应昊茗如同小兽一般呜咽，意乱情迷地乱摸着，希望对方有更多动作。  
这种情况还能忍的只有圣人了。  
啊啊啊……吞进性器的后穴还未完全适应就被快速地进出，不断地积累着快感，身体随着对方的动作不停地摆动，两条长腿被压着，几乎快被对折成M字。  
身体仿佛不是自己了的一般听从着对方的指令摆出了各种姿势，大脑已经无法思考任何东西，只能顺从着本能发出羞人的叫声。  
这种感觉是和机器人做爱没有的，对方是个火热的人，应昊茗可以感觉到对方身体的温度，可以感觉到对方的情动。  
啊啊啊，慢点……不想要了。陈伟霆顺从地停下，把性器拔了出去。  
不……好空虚，不要。  
“到底是要还是不要？不要我可就走了。”性器则表现出了和说的话截然不同的一柱擎天。  
对方摸了摸他的后穴：“你看这么湿了，你确定不想要了吗？”  
讨好般的亲吻性器，小鹿般地眼睛无言地发出邀请。  
“操，忍不了了……”掐着细腰大开大合了起来。  
随着最后一记猛烈冲刺，两个人同时到达了高潮。


End file.
